Jumping To Conclusions
by NPD18
Summary: Tony does what Tony does best invades Kate's privacy. Sort of Tateish.


**Jumping To Conclusions**

**A/N: **Okay seriously do not ask about where the idea for this came from. It started with me having really bad earache and then boom here I was. But it got a little out of control and random lol so I hope it's not too unbelievable and/or out of character. Based after SWAK cos there's a reference to something Tony says in that episode so you can go ahead and disregard Twilight since it **never happened** hehe. As for the instant messenger, I don't know if they ever put what their real instant messenger names are so I just made them up heh. Next chapter of 'Sunlight' is coming soon for anyone who is following it… It's taking a little longer than planned because the 'real world' took over for a bit.

I don't have a beta (well I have like 3 people who say they will beta for me but I can never be bothered to ask them) so sorry for any silly mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own NCIS or the characters or well anything. If I did, Kate wouldn't have died, duh.

-

Kate was already at her desk when Tony got in that morning, hunched over her desk, head resting on her arms. Smirking, he stood in front of her until she looked up from her desk and gave him her trademark look of annoyance. "What!" She demanded, her anger brewing as he started to laugh.

"Sick?" Tony teased.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up straight and glared at him before giving in, "Just earache,"

"Oh, I know the very thing for that," He replied smugly, sitting down at his desk but still looking over at her, just waiting for intrigue to get the best of her.

"If this is includes sockybombing, so help me I'll---!"

Interrupting her, he shook his head, "No, seriously, my friend tried it and it worked!"

"Fine," Kate pretended to not really be interested when in all honesty she was desperate to hear what he had to say, "What's the 'very thing' for earache Tony?"

She waited eagerly for his reply but instead of speaking, he started tapping way at his computer keyboard and within seconds her own computer was beeping.

TONY-LADIESMAN says: just a second

KTODD says: grrr like you couldn't just say that

TONY-LADIESMAN says: patience Katie, patience

As she was typing an angry response, she could hear someone exiting the elevator and hurrying over, but paid no attention to it. She was just about to press 'send' when a sudden spurt of _really_ loud rock music played right next to her ear made her practically jump out of her chair. Turning furiously she realized the owner of said music was no other than Abby Sciuto which made perfect sense since only she was crazy enough to listen to that junk.

"Abby!"

The cheerful Goth looked genuinely confused, "What? Tony said you had hiccups and needed someone to scare them away…"

Kate rolled her eyes, "DiNozzo, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Don't do it here, it'll ruin the carpet," Gibbs quipped, looking deadly serious as he walked over to his own desk, coffee in hand.

-

Tony overheard Kate on the phone to someone but before he could work out whom, she'd caught him looking and was hanging up. _Suspicious_, he thought, wondering how she'd got a new boyfriend without him realizing. That _had_ to be who it was because she never got secretive about anything else. Smirking to himself he continued to fill out paperwork, waiting for the perfect moment to tease her about it. But he couldn't wait that long.

"You're supposed to be working Katie," he said as soon as Gibbs had left for a refill.

Glancing up from her own pile of papers, she frowned, "I am,"

"Phoning your boyfriend hardly counts as work,"

"Never seems to stop you," She muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "And what makes you think it was my boyfriend!"

"Because, it _always_ is," Tony replied with a grin.

"I think you're confusing me with you,"

Gibbs returned with a steaming mug of coffee and they were forced to go back to work, much to Tony's annoyance. Kate, however, was very glad to get off the subject. It didn't stay that way for long, though, and she was soon interrupted by the chime of her instant messenger.

TONY-LADIESMAN says: what's his name

KTODD says: who says it's a he?

TONY-LADIESMAN says: well I never figured you for a lesbian…

TONY-LADIESMAN says: but now that you mention it…

Growling playfully (but silently) at her, he suppressed a laugh at the annoyed look on her face. He lived for these moments on a day like this where all there was to do was paperwork, paperwork and - you guessed it - paperwork. Okay, truthfully he lived for these moments _every day_, paperwork or no paperwork. Realizing Kate obviously wasn't going to reply, and he was getting bored, he went back to the keyboard and typed a message. Leaning back in his chair, he waited for her to read it.

TONY-LADIESMAN says: if you're secretly dating ducky, your secret is safe with me, honest

KTODD says: EXCUSE ME!

KTODD says: where do you come up with this BS!

TONY-LADIESMAN: watch your language Katie and we both knows what goes on in my twisted mind

KTODD says: oh yes we do  
KTODD says: and it usually involves my old school uniform if I remember rightly

TONY-LADIESMAN: got it in one drool

KTODD says: your mother should have washed your mind out with soap

When lunchtime came, Kate hurried off without a word but little did she know Tony was following behind. He was extra careful but something told him that even if he wasn't she wouldn't have noticed. She was too absorbed in whatever was going on in her head. Still, he was sure to stay behind the big truck that was three cars behind her when they stopped at the traffic lights. When the lights changed she turned down a one-way street and he realized he knew where they were headed. There was only one place down here, other than a school, which he doubted she'd be going to, and that was the hospital.

His face fell. He'd followed her all this way and all she was doing was going to have her earache checked out? _Typical._ Either way, he'd have to go into the car-lot if only to turn his car round. It was just a case of hoping Kate didn't see him. As Tony pulled into a parking space, he realized she was just walking up the path to the hospital. He considered ducking in case she spotted him but she knew his car so there wasn't much point. Plus, she didn't seem to be looking anyway. Just for the sake of it, he watched her.

He watched her walk straight past the Emergency Room entrance and in through a door he couldn't quite read the sign of. _It's probably the hearing centre_ he reasoned but backed his car up anyway, far enough that he could read the big red lettering on the sign above the double-doors.

Maternity Unit.

-

When Kate finally got back from lunch she was slightly late, mumbling her apology to Gibbs and feeling especially glad that a case hadn't come up. Tony seemed to have dropped the subject of her phone-call which she saw as a good thing. It was none of his business anyway! It was a slow day – still no case – and she'd finished her paperwork so she didn't have much left to do. Technically, she could go home. But she doubted Gibbs would let her, so instead she took out her sketchbook and started to draw. She wasn't drawing anything in particular, but it soon started to look like Tony and that was SO not a good idea so she ripped it out and started over.

The day rolled slowly by and as soon as Gibbs told them they could go, they did, Kate first into the elevator, shortly followed by Tony. Once inside, they were alone. She stared at the floor looking ticked off as usual, and he just grinned before breaking the silence.

"I know," He said, his voice actually sounding serious for once.

Without even glancing up, Kate replied, "What? That you're a perverted idiot?"

"I am _not_ a pervert! And no, I know what you did last lunchtime…"

"Wait," She said looking up, "Is this one of your film references? Cos if it is I don't wanna know,"

Tony wasn't sure how he was going to say all of this. It was a serious matter and joking around wasn't going to get him anywhere. Before he had a chance to start, the elevator doors opened and she quickly proceeded to walk out and into the car lot. Not giving her a chance to escape, he hurried after her and took her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn around.

"God DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing!" She yelled, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Kate, I know about where you went at lunchtime. I know about it all. And I'm saying that I'm going to support you. I know it's not a very 'me' sort of thing to do but well you don't deserve to be left alone with a baby---,"

Her eyes widened as she finally realized what he was talking about, "Tony, I---,"

"Let me finish. If you're going to---,"

Kate was taken aback by a mixture of emotions. Firstly, she was _so_ pissed off with Tony for following her, but then she was surprised at how sweet he was being, but the dominant feeling was the urge to laugh. He was wrong, as usual, jumping to conclusions. As enjoyable as it was listening to him go on about how he'd look after her, she _really_ needed to clear this whole thing up.

"Tony, stop. I'm not pregnant,"

He looked confused, "But I saw you go into the Maternity Unit,"

"Yes you did," She said slowly, "But _I'm_ not pregnant. I was visiting one of my old Secret Service buddies who has just had a baby. They don't know if it's going to pull through the night, that's why I'm in such a hurry to get out of here…"

A look of embarrassment stained Tony's face as he realized just how wrong he'd been about the situation, "And the phone call?"

"Doctor. I was booking an appointment for my earache. Happy?"

"Yes," He replied with a trace of red still at his cheeks.

"Good,"

Tony watched her turn and start back down the steps toward the car lot, "You know I was just joking right?"

"Whatever Tony,"

**THE END**


End file.
